


Il torto del soldato

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Implied Slash, M/M, Missing Scene, Sentimental
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(...) La luce colpisce una foglia. Il sole attraversa una goccia e diventa spettro.<br/><i>Come me</i>. <i>Noi</i>.<br/>
Vorrebbe toccarlo, ma sarebbe solo il torto di un soldato – di un <i>nemico</i> (...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il torto del soldato

Steve Rogers, Bucky © Marvel Comics, Marvel Studios, Paramount Pictures.  
Questa fanfiction è il tributo di una fan e non rivendica alcun diritto sull’opera citata, né persegue finalità lucrative. Non si ritiene infranto alcun copyright o altro diritto depositato.  
L’intreccio rappresenta copyright dell’autrice, salvo quanto espressamente indicato.

*

 _Absent, ta figure se dilate au point d'emplir l'univers._  
 _Tu passes à l'état fluide qui est celui des fantômes._  
 _Présent, elle se condense; tu atteins aux concentrations des métaux les plus lourds, de l'iridium, du mercure._  
 _Je meurs de ce poids quand il me tombe sur le cœur._  
― Marguerite Yourcenar, _Feux_

Chiama consapevolezza un proiettile incamiciato (1) di parole: ha riconosciuto il suono prima del senso, la scommessa di un affetto rabbioso.  
 _Insieme, alla fine della strada_.  
Cadeva, ma nei suoi occhi si tenevano ancora per mano.  
Al braccio morto ha chiesto di tenerlo vivo, perché _esserci_ è espiare il crimine commesso nascendo, dunque avrà bisogno anche della sua, di vita.  
Nato due volte. Nato _male_.  
La luce colpisce una foglia. Il sole attraversa una goccia e diventa spettro.  
 _Come me_. _Noi_.  
Vorrebbe toccarlo, ma sarebbe solo il torto di un soldato – di un _nemico_.  
 _Ieri_ aveva il suo nome? Domani, _chissà_.

 **Nota:** (1) Si definisce 'incamiciato' il proiettile con nucleo di piombo e rivestimento esterno in acciaio o rame.  
 


End file.
